Next to You
by LucyCallen
Summary: He loves her, she loves him, they don't know it.


**Next to You- Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber**

* * *

><p><em>You've got that smile,<em>

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God every day,_

_That you keep that smile._

Will glanced up, catching sight of the crowded Hermes table, and smiled as he caught sight of the infamous red head. Laura glanced up and blushed faintly as she met his gaze before looking back and laughing at something Connor said. He sighed quietly as he pictured her smile again.

_Yeah, you are my dream,_

_There's not a thing I won't do._

_I'll give my life up for you,_

_Cos you are my dream._

Laura thought her heart would stop when that dracaena moved to attack Will. She honestly didn't think, so she pulled a Laura and dove in front of the blade, gaining nothing but a wound on her arm and Will's safety.

_And baby, everything that I have is yours,_

_You will never go cold or hungry._

_I'll be there when you're insecure,_

_Let you know that you're always lovely._

_Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

Will smirked, glancing down at the fuming red head, before complimenting her on her dress. Ancient Greek suited her, he thought, and told her so. She said nothing, only blushed and shivered, causing Will to drop his arm around her shoulder with a cheeky wink.

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

Laura was panicking. A massive line of various monsters and enemy demigods in front, and two Hyperborean giants behind her. She swallowed and glanced down to her right, where Will was treating an injured camper. She gritted her teeth and clenched her sword, preparing to defend the Son of Apollo against Kronos' army.

_If you had my child,_

_You make my life complete._

_Just to have your eyes on little me,_

_That'd be mine forever._

The Battle of the Labyrinth was over but Dee was in a coma. Laura needed comfort and Will provided it, distracting her with the sunset and teasing her. He knew not to push her and let her have her space. He was rewarded with the small smile and glance she gave him.

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

Things went from bad to worse. The camp had won against the army from the labyrinth but Lee had died. Will was inconsolable, lashing out at his friends and siblings. So Laura had a go. She attacked him in the archery range, throwing a sword at him. He responded in kind, cutting her up despite her defending. She grinned at him, blood dripping form several cuts on her face and shoulders, and congratulated him on getting it out before collapsing.

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

He couldn't forgive himself, attacking her like that. So he made it up, healing her and making sure she was comfortable. Then, the first whisper of more attacks started to circulate. Will was ordered to go on a scouting mission, several times, but he fought tooth and nail to be next to Laura. He would be there when she woke up, he promised.

_We're made for one another_

_Me and you_

_And I have no fear_

_I know we'll make it through_

Will's face was the first thing she saw. He was asleep, with bloody clothes and armour on, and Laura had kissed him. Nothing much, just on the cheek and he never knew. She kept that secret, sharing it with no one. It was the first thing she'd stolen from him.

_One day when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing right next to you,_

_Right next to you._

Will didn't know what he would've done without Laura. Not only was she risking her life, but she was going out alone to raid various pharmacies, for stuff he didn't even ask for. He didn't approve of it but she only stuck her tongue out, winked at him, and disappeared.

_Oh nah nah_

_Oh yeah_

_Stand by my side_

_When the sky falls_

_Oh baby_

_I'll be there_

The Empire State Building was protected only by a small ring of demigods. Will was exhausted but still fighting when his back hit the door. Laura appeared, out of nowhere, and stabbed the dracaena about to kill him before kissing him on the mouth. She had grinned and told him that it was the second thing she'd stolen from him before launching herself back into the fight with renewed vigour. Now she had something to fight for.

_You've got that smile,_

_That only heaven can make._

_I pray to God every day,_

_To keep you forever._

Her smile. That's what he always answered when someone asked him why he was going out with the Daughter of Hermes. Her smile drew him in. He swore her smile was made by the angels themselves.


End file.
